Battle Royale Third Reich Style
by Screaming Dean
Summary: Germany has won WW2, taking over Europe but all is not well within the Third Reich. Youth crime is rampant but the Germans have figured out how to entertain and distract everyone, taking high school students and having them fight each other to the death.
1. The Gathering

Battle Royale Third Reich Style

_"THOUGHTS" _!!SOUND EFFECTS!!

AUTHOR NOTES: I find it hard to believe Japan would do something like this to their own children but I have no problem seeing Nazi Germany doing something like this to the teenagers of other countries. That's what this story is.

This takes place in 1990. In this world, Germany won World War Two taking over Great Britain(this world's Winston Churchill having died in a traffic accident years before World War Two started. In real history Winston Churchill did get seriously injured in a traffic accident while visiting America but he survived it.)

Britain capitulated after their army got captured at Dunkirk and the Germans sent paratroopers into Scapa Flow.(Scapa Flow is the northern most port in Britain; it's within range of paratroopers if they come in from Norway) Once Germany controlled the port they were able to deploy soldiers into Britain. The Germans took over Britain in less than a year.

When Franco's Spain saw the imminent fall of Britain they attacked and took Gibraltar(a British held fortress on the southern coast of Spain) getting some spoils for themselves. Fascist Italy also made some gains in North Africa as Britain collapsed.

The Royal Navy managed to escape to America along with some key scientists well versed in atomic energy and radar. Even the British Royal Family made it to America and Canada. While the U.S. didn't want to get involved in the war, they stayed wary of Nazi Germany.

The Japanese still attacked Pearl Harbor on December 7, 1941 waking the not so sleeping giant of the United States. The Japanese were emboldened by the fall of the British Empire taking whatever was within it's grasp in Asia.

However, America was so enraged by Pearl Harbor that the Japanese were hard pressed to keep their stolen gains as the U.S. made Japan it's priority. Australia and Canada also aided the U.S in their war with Japan. Germany decided to stay out of the war with U.S. while planning their eventual invasion of the Soviet Union.

In the spring of 1944, after Germany had taken over all of Europe including fighting a brutal, bloody war with Switzerland, they went after the Soviet Union. By this time Germany had their jet fighters and their much better tanks and equipment and they were much more prepared for the Russian Winter but the Soviets were ready for the Germans too so the war took a three long years with Germany eventually becoming victorious.

America defeated Japan shocking the world by dropping atomic bombs on the country. Germany feverishly tried to make atomic bombs of their own but were far behind the U.S. since many of the best German scientists were Jews who had escaped to America or been killed in the Holocaust.

After the war was over in Asia, Mao Tse Tung and the Chinese communists fought a civil war with Chang-Kai Shek. The war was inconclusive. But after the fall of the Soviet Union the Chinese communists moved north, merged with the Siberians there and created the People's Republic of Siberia planning another war with Chang Kai Shek's China when the time was right.

While Germany continued with it's holocaust of the Jews, many escaped to Israel with the help of many American Jews who used the chaos and turmoil to good effect. By the 1960's Israel had become it's own nation backed up by the U.S. who wanted an ally against the German influence in the Middle East. America also didn't want Germany having all that oil. The Arab nations surrounding Israel were backed up by Germany except for Saudi Arabia who stayed a neutral arbiter between the two sides. But despite all this Israel remained victorious getting even more land than they had in the first place, land that included oil.

By this time a man named Baron Krieger is running Germany, Hitler having long since died of old age. Hitler's lieutenants, Goering, Goebbels and the others used assassins to eliminate the others to the point they were all eliminated. Baron Krieger then eliminated any competition he had and took over Germany in 1975. Once he had established his rule he went on with the business of running the country.

But all is not well within the Third Reich. Now, America and the Third Reich are in the middle of a cold war. Both have nukes and are willing to use them. The teenagers of the countries Germany has conquered have been getting rebellious and making trouble. Despite the iron fist rule of the Third Reich (or because of it) Europe is in turmoil. Youth crime was rampant and hard to control. Even though many people were executed for their crimes against the Reich, youth rebellion went on in some of the conquered countries in some form or another. The current year is 1990.

XXX

Chapter One

"Sit down, Gentleman," Baron Krieger said to the high ranking officials of the Nazi Party after they've saluted and he had returned their salutes. "As you all know we're having problems with some of the youth of the Third Reich. Well, I've come up with an idea. I've already had the small island of Scapa Flow evacuated. Any of you know why?"

"Do you want to create a new and larger concentration camp?" one of the government officials asked.

"Not quite, Herr Bonn. What I have in mind is a sort of fight to the death. We need to distract everyone with something people will enjoy watching. Concentration camps are a little passe."

"The plan is to grab 42 high school kids, 21 boys and 21 girls. We will put them on the a fore mentioned island. Colonel Kraut will explain the details. Come forward, Colonel Kraut!" the Fuhrer ordered.

"Heil Krieger!" a middle aged man wearing an S.S. uniform shouted and clicked his heels as he walked into the room, his S.S. henchmen bringing in his props into the room.

Baron Krieger sat down and pressed a button, turning off the light and turning on a large screen then he motioned for the colonel to continue.

"We will inform the high school students that they are to fight to the death. Alliances will be made and broken but there can only be one winner. This winner will be given a cash award and become a media star."

"I'm curious, Colonel. What if the kids don't want to fight each other?" another Nazi official asked.

"They will have no choice. We will put these kids on a bus and gas then into unconsciousness. When they awake each one will have a small remote controlled device attached to his neck. Anyone who defies us will have his device activated and will have his head blown off. Here, let me show you."

!!BOOM!! "Gasp!" the men in the room exclaimed.

"The rules are as such. At least one person must die within a 24 hour period or all 'contestants' will die. The 'contestants' will not be allowed to leave the island. As time goes on the contestants will have to leave certain areas of the island forcing them towards the center. If they don't leave for these areas their remote controlled devices activated."

"Won't their parents be upset when they find out?" a short and fat German government official asked.

"I doubt they'll be a problem. Anyone who becomes a problem will be terminated!" the SS colonel answered with such a vicious and cruel aura, giving some of the men in the room shivers.

"Interesting as all this is, how will this help quell the youth uprisings?" a general asked.

"Simple, General. We will have video cameras everywhere, audio will be included as well. We also have a satellite hook up that will transmit what goes on live. Everyone will be too busy watching the show to make trouble or do mischief. The event will also put the fear of the Third Reich into the conquered nations of our empire."

"Which nation's teenagers will be the first to 'participate' in this experiment?" another general asked.

"The first nation will be France. We are in the process of picking a high school and a number of students there. Once that's been done we will take them to the island of Scapa Flow in north Britain where the contest will begin. When this becomes a success we will start using teenagers from other countries."

"France?" an old general asked. "I fought against the French when I was a lieutenant back in 1940. What makes you think these Frenchies will fight?"

"Many of the French high school students we will be drafted for this will be thugs and street scum. They will fight or they will die."

"As you can see, this will be a grand event. Go to it, Colonel! Inform me when you are ready to begin!" Baron Krieger ordered.

"Heil Krieger!" the S.S. colonel answered with a salute and a click of his heals.

XXX

"Lisa, this will be such a wonderful field trip!" Paulette said to her friend while the bus they were in drove to the coast from Dunkirk, France.

"I suppose you're right," the thoughtful girl named Lisa Simplaît said sadly. "I really wish America would actually go to war and defeat the Third Reich already instead of pussy footing around with them in this 'Cold War'."

"Sshh. You can't say things like that, Lisa. Anyway," Paulette said, changing the subject. "Does your father still work at that nuclear power plant for Herr Burnhart?"

"Yes, he still works there. I hate all these nuclear weapons," Lisa said sadly.

On another part of the bus Jacque Dubois was looking over some notes preparing for a test. He was a small bespectacled young man whom most regarded as a geek.

On another part of the bus were high school senior, Artie Gourmand and his three cohorts. His father was a wealthy land owner who was part of the Vichy government, the German controlled puppet government who ran all of France. Artie himself was somewhat tall but very fat. Even his head was round much like his body.

Being a son of a high ranking Vichy government official had it's perks. Artie would often demand everyone get out of the way of him and his crew when walking down the halls of the high school. He and his entourage would often have their way with any young girls that struck their fancy whether they wanted their attention or not! Everyone had to kiss his ass and hated him for it.

Artie Gourmand's entourage was composed of Maurice Goulet, a giant sized street fighter from the streets of Lourdes. He had had a lot of warrants against him but the political influence of Gourmand's family helped keep Maurice out of prison so he did Artie's bidding.

Armando Bastillion was from a middle class wine making family. He was known to be ruthless and a cut throat. He had a sharp beaked nose and a wicked toothy smile. Carrying hidden blades was a handy skill he loved to show off whenever Artie had him intimidate someone. Armando would not get away with the horrible things he did without the largess of the Gourmand family.

Nicolet Chardin was a good looking and debonair French gentleman who had a quick wit and quick reflexes. Not only was he a savate kickboxer, he was also an expert in judo and street fighting. His biggest crimes were working in the underground black market making a lot of money while getting things for Artie Gourmand that no one else could. Being part of Artie's entourage made things easier for Nicolet and helped keep the Germans off his back.

On another part of the bus sat Noel Ture. Noel preferred to be called by his nick name, MC. MC Ture liked to listen to rap music from America. He often went to an underground bar that had an illegal satellite hook up to MTV and BET so he was able to see a lot of rap videos. He also had bought several bootlegged tapes of rappers like LL Cool J, Grandmaster Flash and others.

While MC was listening to his music on his walkman, he started to get sleepy. Then he just nodded off. In fact everyone in the bus nodded off.

XXX

Two hours later:

"Good. You are all awake," the S.S. colonel said to the students who had been knocked out, taken off the bus and put in a large room in the Scapa Flow island area of what was once Great Britain.

The high school students were surprised to see devices attached to their necks.

"What is the meaning of this!" Artie Gourmand exclaimed, standing up. "My father is part of the Vichy Government! Our family have served the Reich for decades!"

"Sit down! All will be explained!" the S.S colonel demanded in a tone that brooked no further argument. "Now we shall take a roll call."

BOYS

1. Artie Gourmand

2. Noel Ture

3. Pierre Tudraux

4. Martin Bucher

5. Jacque Dubois

6. Maurice Goulet

7. Armando Bastillion

8. Nicolet Chardin

9. Pascal Merlow

10. Rene Seville

11. Roger Trotter

12. Sergio Reynard

13. Tomas Blaine

14. Yves Martel

15. Stefan Deville

16. Gustave Laroche

17. Claude Damme

18. Bruno Sommer

19. Adrien Dupont

20. Luc Montague

21. Phillipe Berkeley

GIRLS

1. Charlotte Pastelle

2. Babette Decartier

3. Ramona Reese

4. Mimi Shampeau

5. Paulette Duran

6. Alice Moran

7. Lisa Simplaît

8. Antoinette Athos

9. Bernadette Porthos

10. Camille Aramis

11. Caroline Malveux

12. Dominique Pierpont

13. Florence Ninon

14. Julie Champagne

15. Nicole Cheney

16. Pauline Friar

17. Sophie Lorien

18. Maria Pomeroy

19. Monique Neville

20. Josephine Louis

21. Denise Delancy

After everyone had acknowledged that they were there, the S.S. colonel continued. "You will notice you all have devices on your necks. These are explosive devices. If you try to tamper with them they will blow your head off."

"Why are we here?!" Sophie Lorien asked out loud, getting up from her chair.

"You are here for our entertainment."

"I have much better ways of entertaining you, mon colonel," the slendy yet busty beauty said with a sexy wiggle at the S.S. colonel. She also unhooked her reddish/brown hair which had been tied in a bun, letting it cascade three inches down her shoulders as her beautifully tanned skin shined under the lights of the classroom.

"Sit down, little whore! Use your tits and ass to win this game if you're so inclined!" the colonel answered sharply.

_"The guy must be gay," _Sophie thought to herself, sitting down.

Colonel Kreiger continued. "You will be let out one by one every two minutes. You are free to go wherever you want to on this island but beware. After everyone has left this room if any of you come back here your necklace will explode. Over the course of time we will expect someone to die. If no one dies within a 24 hour period." The colonel paused for dramatic effect. "You will all die!"

"Again I say my father is part of the Vichy government. I should not be here with this necklace bomb around my neck!" Artie Gourmand exclaimed standing up.

"Sit down, you son of a vichy before I put you down permanently. If your father was doing his job right you and these other French fairies wouldn't be here! Another word out of any of you and you'll be shot on the spot." The colonel looked around as everyone sat down quietly.

"Now, you will be given a bag which may contain a weapon, supplies or both. Once you all have gone out, your mission is to kill each other. Only one of you will survive! I wish all of you good luck." With that the colonel left as each person was called out in the same order the roll call went earlier except they alternated between boys and girls.

In the back room a German official was talking to the S.S. colonel. "I don't like the idea of a son of a Vichy government official being placed in this game of death. But since you can't go back on it now, at least make sure Artie Gourmand has a good chance of winning," the German official said sternly.

"Listen here, you fat F&#$. I'm running this. Now get out of my face!"

"You can't talk to me that way. I'm..."

"Are you challenging me?" the colonel said with a look that sent shivers of the government hack's spine.

"Um, no."

"Good. Now get out of here!"

As Artie Gourmand name was called he got up, took his bag and walked out. Two minutes later Charlotte Pastelle's name was called. Charlotte took her bag and walked out teary eyed.

"What do you have?" Artie Gourmand demanded selfishly. "Give it to me!"

"I'm not giving anything to you, you fat f#&$. Now get out of here!" !!BLAM!! Charlotte was dead before she hit the ground dead, Artie having shot her right between the eyes.

Artie took the dead girl's bag away from her and noticed that all she had was food which he voraciously ate. Then another person came out of the building two minutes later.

"You there! Give me what you have."

"Screw you!" !!RAT!!TAT!!TAT!!TAT!!TAT!!

MC Ture ran out of the building and dodged with such quickness that Artie missed his attempt to gun him down. As Artie took another shot at MC he was shot at by MC's return fire. "Sucker MC, duck down!" MC called out as Artie stumbled to take cover in the bushes. As Artie took cover the rap music lover ran away, taking off for one of the buildings a mile or so from the area.

A moment later Babette Decartier came out of the building. Babette was tall, statuesque and sexy. She was a long haired blond with large breasts, a small waist, a firm back side and great legs. The beautiful girl looked around and walked off down the road.

Pierre Cudraux walked out of the building two minutes later looking around noticing Babette walking down the road and followed after her. He had had the hots for the Parisian beauty for a while now.

"Babette! Wait up!" the muscular youth called out as he ran up to her.

"Aren't you worried I might kill you?" Babette asked with a sexy smile.

"Come on, Babette. We should team up together. We'd make a great couple."

"Tell me why I should couple with you?" she asked with an alluring smile.

"Um, well," Pierre said nervously. "I have skills in martial arts like, savate kickboxing, wrestling and streetfighting. I also have a glock in my bag along with a bottle of wine. We can have some fun."

Babette looked at the fairly handsome young man for a moment. "All right. Let's find someplace safe. We don't want to get shot in bed, no?"

Pierre looked up and thanked his lucky stars as he walked the French beauty to what he'd thought would be a safe place.

Charlotte Pastelle deceased. One down, 41 to go.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I don't know how long it will take me to finish this but I intend to. Leave me a review and tell me what you think of this.


	2. All for One

Battle Royale Third Reich Style

_"THOUGHTS" _!!SOUND EFFECTS!!

Chapter Two

As Babette and Pierre walked down the road, Artie Gourmand made his way to a bombed out building across the street from the building everyone was leaving every two minutes.

_"I'll just hide out here until my cohorts come out. If I stay hidden no one will be able to see me here. Come to think of it I can just take pot shots at the other students who walk out of the building."_

After the fat vichy government's son had got himself settled in his new base of operations, Ramona Reese walked out of the building. She was of medium height, weight and build with shoulder length brown hair. More often than not she had kept a low profile the way her parents had taught her to do. _"Well. Well. There's that tramp grabbing the first guy she saw. I wonder where I should go. Those two headed south so I'll head north," _the plain jane thought to herself as she walked up the road away from Babette and Pierre. !!BLAM!! "Uh, oh!" Ramona screamed as she ran up the road, avoiding Artie's gunfire.

Martin Bucher was a rather, plump but muscular young man who had worked on a farm most of his life. His hair was sandy blond and he had a nice tan. He walked out of the building with a bulletproof, 4" by 4" shield which he had folded out in front of him before he leaving the building. It was all he had but the bullets from Artie Gourmand's semiautomatic rifle bounced off as Martin ran up the road in the same direction Ramona had gone off to.

Mimi Shampeau walked out of the building looking around with her shallow eyes. She had long black hair and was rail thin because her family wasn't too poor to provide enough food for her to eat to get much of a figure. !!BLAM!! Artie shot her right between the eyes causing her to drop to the ground dead alongside Charlotte Pastelle.

As he walked through the hallway which led to the door outside Jacque Dubois rummaged through his bag. _"I have a flash grenade and a potato masher._**(1) **_This thing might not even work for all I know. I heard gunshots when Mimi Shampeau left. So I'll have to be careful when I walk out of here."_

Jacque peeked out from the door and saw Artie Gourmand hidden in the building across from him ready to shoot whomever walked out so Jacque burst out of the door abruptly and threw his flash grenade in Artie's direction. !!BOOM!!

"Aaarrgh!" Artie Gourmand screamed as the light hit his eyes. "I'll get you for this!" But the little boy kept on running away as Artie shot at him blindly._"I'm going to have to sit tight until I recover my sight. I also have to be careful with my diminishing supply of ammunition."_

Paulette Duran walked out of the building next. She was a short, slender and buxom with a little longer than shoulder length, curly hair. She was very cute and cuddly looking with an hourglass figure. She walked down the road with a sense of caution as she noticed a bakery a few buildings ahead to her left. Artie hadn't recovered from the previous flash attack so he had a hard time seeing and didn't want to reveal his position and waste his ammo so Paulette was safe for now.

_"I'm going to the nearest art exhibit of some kind, the place Lisa and I agreed to meet. Problem is, neither of us know where an art exhibit is in this place. And all I have is this computer that tells me where everyone is. Wait a minute! That's it! I'll just hide out and find Lisa later!"_ Paulette ran towards the bakery she had noticed earlier which still had baked goods in it so she had herself a lot to eat while she waited for Lisa to come out of the main building.

Maurice Goulet came out next. When the giant looked around he heard, "Maurice! Come here!"

"Mr. Gourmand! Do you know what's going on here?" the hulking giant asked as he made his way towards his benefactor.

"Yes. Yes. We'll wait for Armando and Nicolet to come out then I'll make our plans. What do you have in your bag?" Gourmand asked impatiently.

"I just have a box in here," Maurice answered showing Gourmand the cake sized box.

"Let's see what's inside," the fat guy said as he opened the box. "Oh! It's a nine millimeter gun with clips and bullets. This will be helpful. Well done, Maurice. As soon as our other confederates show up we'll move out of this area."

At that moment, out came Alice Moran. She was an average sized girl with shoulder length brown hair who was very plain looking and of average build. "She's nothing. We'll just let her go," Gourmand said as the girl walked down the road.

A couple minutes later the rat faced Armando Bastille came walking out of the building. "Armando!" Artie called out. "Over here!" It took a while for Armando to figure out where Artie was but he walked over to Artie and Maurice as soon as he saw them peeking out of the building across from the street.

"What do you have with you?" Artie demanded of his goon.

"All I have is this knife. The knife will be useful even if I'm used to having better blades," Armando answered as he brandished the weapon.

"Is that all?"

"Well I think I got an extra map. How worthless this is!"

"Don't be a fool. You can keep the knife but this more descriptive map will be very useful to us." Artie took a good look at the map. "Ah, yes. There are some restaurants and food storage houses around here. We'll leave as soon as Nicolet comes out unless he takes too long."

"I think he'll be the next guy to come out after me. But a girl will come out of the building first. Ola! There she is! Her name is Lisa Simplaît! Or Moaning Lisa as we like to call her," Armando announced as a peach colored girl with spiked hair(think Lisa Simpson from The Simpsons) walked out. She had thoughtful eyes and a nice smile but looked as if she absolutely hated being where she was. Her one piece dress was nice but plain and nondescript. After looking around Lisa took a firm hold of her bag and began to walk down the road in the same direction her friend, Paulette had walked.

"I never liked that bitch. She refused my advances once and ran away from me after kneeing me in the groin," Artie said. "I told her I would get revenge on her and the time is now at hand." Artie took the gun he was using, shot at the girl and missed.

!!POP!!POP!! _"Where is that gunfire coming from? Wait there's Artie Gourmand. That fat pig!" _"This is for you!" Lisa screamed, taking something out of her bag and throwing it at the large man, hitting him in the stomach!

"Nooo!" Armand screamed as the smoke grenade blew up, filling the room with smoke and fog. "I can't see! I can't see!" the giant screamed.

"Silence, Oaf! It's only a smoke grenade. We'll have to get out of here! Gather up all of our equipment and provisions." Artie and his crew came out of their smoking concealment area and ran into Nicolet Chardin who had just left the building. Lisa was nowhere to be seen by this time, having already ran off with more speed than anyone who knew her would have thought possible.

"Bonjour. Fancy meeting you here. So what now?" the debonair Frenchman said with flare.

"We are leaving this area. Come on let's go," Artie ordered his three man crew as they walked up the road.

XXX

In the United States of America and in other countries, several people had hacked into the signal and so were able to watch the Battle Royale contest. People all over the world were glued to their seats as they observed the events.

"Did you see that hot French babe, dude?" a viewer asked his friend who was also watching the event.

"Yeah. That girl was hot."

In another part of the country. "That French wearing the street clothes was hard, gee."

"Word up, my brother. I'm rooting for MC Turee too. Out of alla them he's the baddest!"

XXX

A moment later, Antoinette Athos walked out of the building confidently. She was tall, wiry but strong for a teenage girl of her height, weight and build. She had long blond hair and a fairly attractive face and figure. _"My fellow friends, Porthos and Aramis should be coming out soon. I'll go hide in that area over there," _Athos thought to herself as she entered the hidden area Artie Gourmand and his crew had just vacated which had a little bit of smoke left from Lisa's thrown smoke grenade.

After a young man named Pascal Dubois who was tall dark and creepy looking left the building and walked up the road, Bernadette Porthos came out of the building. She was rather large and muscular for a young girl, still being attractive with her greater than shoulder length brown hair and busty figure. Her physique and appearance was similar to that of the She Hulk from Marvel Comics, minus the green skin. She was also very jolly and happy-go-lucky.

"Bernadette! Over here! It's me, Antoinette!"

"Nice place you have here, Bernadette!" the tall young girl said walking into the building Athos was occupying at the time.

"Shh. Someone else is coming. We need to hide," Antoinette cautioned.

As the two girls hid themselves another guy named Rene who was **very** attractive to the point of being beautiful with his silver hair and sparkling blue eyes pranced and minced his way down the road after walking out of the building, singing and taking in the sights happily. He was very flamboyant and was the best dresser of the whole class and even the whole high school.

"That guy's prettier than I am."

"Don't worry about it, Bernadette. As soon as Aramis shows up we'll make our way out of here," Antoinette said.

"There she is. Hey, Aramis! Over here!" Porthos yelled.

'Not so loud, Bernadette! We don't want everyone to know we're here," Athos warned.

"We're perfectly safe here. You worry too much," the large girl said as Camille Aramis walked into their temporary base.

"She is right, Bernadette. We must keep quite. It's best no one else knows we're here," the medium sized, dark haired girl said gravely. She also was very attractive in a cold, serious sort of way. She actually looked a little like Catwoman from D.C. Comics.

"Now that we're here together. We need to figure out what kind of weapons we have," Athos said as each of them checked their rather long bags.

"Ho ho! Do you think it was an accident that each of us got a fencing blade?" Porthos said, brandishing her blade.

"I doubt it was an accident. Some of the others have guns so we must be careful," Aramis said seriously. " But there's another thing we need to get settled right away."

"What's that, Camille?" Athos asked as she took the measure of her own blade.

"We all know that only one person will be allowed to survive this. Until it's down to the three or even two of us, we guard each other's backs. No backstabbing."

"I agree, Camille. But I say if it comes to just either three or two of us left and if we can't find some way of escaping we fight a fair and square duel. No surprise attacks. We'll fight with honor," Athos said as the two other girls nodded their heads.

"In other words," Porthos said as the three girls raised their swords and clasped them together and shouted. "All for one and one for all!"

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Roger Trotter said as he covered the three wannabe musketeers with a small hand gun. He had sneaked into the hidden area after having noticed the girls talking with each other.

"I told you you were too loud, Bernadette!" Athos said as she regarded the glock Roger covered them with.

"What am I going to do with you three attractive ladies, hmmm?" the rather unattractive teenage boy said, leering at the descendants of the Three Musketeers.

"You can't kill all of us. If we all charge you, one of us will kill you. Be sure of that," Aramis said shrewdly.

"And who will it be? Right now I'm standing twenty feet away from you. I actually think I can shoot all three of you before any of you could get to me. Don't make a move," Roger said pointing his gun at Athos who had tried unsuccessfully to move in a little closer to their captor.

"Before you shoot any of us, how about I give you a free show?" Porthos said as she dropped her sword and began to unbutton her tight shirt. Roger had had a reputation for being a pervert so she thought it was worth a shot. As Bernadette came out of her shirt, Roger had a huge, lusty smile on his face.

"I like you Bernadette. I'll kill you last." As the large busty girl threw her shirt on the floor in an almost strip tease fashion, Roger began to drool all over himself.

"Wait a minute!" Aramis said. "I'm a lot better looking than she is. You should kill me last." The dark haired, fair skinned girl also began to undress. As Roger was staring at the two lovely ladies. He had forgotten all about Athos who stealthily appeared right next to him and cut off his hand. As the gun toting dismembered hand fell to the floor, Athos stabbed Roger in the side, killing him.

"I hope what you saw was worth your life, you pervert!" Athos said as Roger lay on the floor dying.

"Of course it was worth it. Every man would die happy seeing me naked!" Porthos said with a triumphant pose.

"All right, already. Good work, you guys. Now get your clothes on fast. We need to get out of here," Athos said with a sense of urgency as she picked up the glock and put it in her pocket. She also cleaned her sword by wiping it clean on the dead boy's jacket.

As the three girls left and ran down the road, they didn't notice Caroline Malveux. To tell the truth, most people didn't notice Caroline who was very short and plain looking. There was really nothing descriptive about her. She had hid behind the bushes near the building as the girls had taken off. Then she walked down the road in the other direction.

Mimi Shampeau deceased. Roger Trotter deceased. Three down, 39 to go.

XXX

**(1) **A potato masher is a handle with a bomb on the end of it. It's what the Germans used as a grenade during World War Two.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hoped you've enjoyed reading this. If you like it, let me know with a review.


End file.
